Furrypelt
'' '' Furrypelt is a ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, a thick pelt, a fluffy tail, a scar across either flank and a scar on her shoulder. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Past: '''Kittypet, Twoleg Names '''Twoleg: '''Elizabeth '''Kittypet: ''Unknown '' Kit: 'Furrykit '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Furrypaw '''Apprentice: '''Furrypaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Furrypelt '''Queen: '''Furrypelt Family '''Foster Mother: 'Squirrelflight 'Mother: 'Silky 'Father: 'Smoky 'Sister: 'Gingerheart 'Foster Brothers: '''Firepelt, Bramblethorn '''Siblings: '''Two kits '''Half Brothers: 'Berrynose , Mousewhisker 'Half Sister: 'Hazeltail 'Mate: 'Firepelt 'Sons: 'Rockfall , Foxfoot 'Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentors: 'Jayfeather, Leafpool Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love , The Suspected Warrior , Revenge of the Darkness , Warriors of Suffering, The Short Stories Collection'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: ''Into the Forest She is mentioned in the prologue as a kittypet who knows more about the Clans and the Twoleg world than most Clan cats. She is first seen as a two-month-old kitten. She runs away in the middle of the night and goes to an island in the middle of the lake. When she discovered no signs of life she backtracked, but skipped her house and continued into the heart of the moorland, calling for Onestar and WindClan . She finds a shallow dip in the ground and runs in, awakening a brown tom. She asks for an escort to ThunderClan, and he calls forNightcloud , telling her to take the kitten to ThunderClan. While walking, Nightcloud comments that she looks like Brightheart, then asks if she knows who Brightheart is. She replies by saying Brightheart when with Swiftpaw to kill dogs , got her face scarred for life, mated with Cloudtail and gave birth to Whitewing , and mentored Jayfeather for a bit. This surprises Nightcloud but they keep walking. Arriving in the ThunderClan, Nightcloud takes her to Bramblestar , telling him that the she wanted to be part of the Clans and knew a lot. Bramblestar comes out of his den and asks her to prove it. She tells Bramblestar the same thing she'd told Nightcloud about Brightheart, then adds that his mate had lied to him about Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Bramblestar asks her how she knows and she replies that she's tired and would explain in the morning. Bramblestar dismisses Nightcloud and lets her stay the night in his den. When she awakes the next morning, Bramblestar asks her to explain herself. She replies she'd rather tell the whole Clan at once, and he reluctantly agrees. Bramblestar says she's from horseplace, but knows a lot about the Clans. Lionblaze calls for her to prove it, so she tells him to ask her anything. Lionblaze asks her to tell him about his family, so she replies that he was mentored by Ashfur , hung out with Heathertail , and could beat any battle nearly unscathed. She then says that his brother is Jayfeather, originally mentored by Brightheart, then switched to being a medicine cat mentored by Leafpool. She adds that he thought Hollyleaf was one of the prophesied Three, but it turned out to be Dovewing, and that Hollyleaf was killed by Hawkfrost. Lionblaze asks some who-mentored-who questions, and she answers them all correctly. Squirrelflight asks how she knows, and she replies that she was a Twoleg originally, then explains about the Warriors series and how she was obssessed with it. She tells them that once she died, she asked to come back as a cat. Bramblestar asks if she has a name, and she replies that she doesn't now, but it used to be Elizabeth. Bramblestar renames her Furrykit and sends her to the nursery, where she meets his sons, Firekit and Bramblekit . Squirrelflight comments how the three kits will be made apprentices and warriors together, and Furrykit corrects her by saying she wants to be a medicine cat , and Squirrelflight tells her that Jayfeather doesn't have anapprentice. She is next seen play-fighting with Firekit and Bramblekit, nearly four moons later. When Bramblestar announcesbadgers on ThunderClan territory, she is persuaded to take them down by Firekit and Bramblekit, and the three kits go alone to find the badgers. While fighting, Firekit gets injured, and Bramblekit is left to fight a mother badger by himself while Furrykit helps Firekit. They scream for help, and Poppyfrost comes through the bushes and helps in the fighting. She ends up killing the badger, but the badger also kills her. Bramblekit and Furrykit help carry Poppyfrost's body to camp while Firekit limps along behind. She is seen again on the day of her apprentice ceremony. She is apprenticed to Jayfeather, Firepaw to Lionblaze, and Bramblepaw to Brackenfur. While in the medicine den,Spiderleg comes in, telling them he feels sick. Jayfeather diagnoses it as whitecough , and tells Furrypaw to get catmint , just in case. Lionblaze and his apprentice pass at that moment, saying that he was going to take Firepaw to see the territory, and could take Furrypaw to get catmint on the way. While they're out, Furrypaw is upset to find that most of the catmint is wilted. They take what they can, and Jayfeather says that it's just Spiderleg and it's just whitecough. Five days later, Furrypaw is looking around the medicine den, noting that Spiderleg was worse, Thornclaw , Briarlight , Berrynose, Purdy, Sandstorm , Graystripe , and Millie were all sick, and Squirrelflight soon comes in with a sick Birchfall. Furrypaw sarcastically asks Jayfeather if he remembered when they were low on catmint and he asked "What could go wrong". Jayfeather snaps at her, and tells her to make a nest for Birchfall . Furrypaw asks if she should check the catmint at the abandoned Twoleg nest, when Lionblaze replies from outside that he checks it everyday, and gives a bit of catmint to Jayfeather. Furrypaw is told by Jayfeather to rest so she didn't get sick as well. She goes to sleep and dreams of her great memories as a Twoleg. She wakes feeling sad that she'll never relieve the memories, and Jayfeather comforts her. Furrypaw looks up and realizes that Jayfeather looks sick, and soon realizes he has greencough. She runs to get Leafpool, because without amentor her mind shuts down. Leafpool calms her, and they work with what catmint they have. Furrypaw is scared when she discovers Spiderleg is barely alive, so wakes up Jayfeather and asks him to walk in his dreams. A while later, after they've treated all the other really sick cats, Spiderleg wakes up, so Furrypaw gives him catmint. Leafpool tells her to rest, for it had been a long day--a long time trying to wake up Spiderleg--so she doesn't get sick too. Furrypaw falls asleep and dreams of other great memories, and wakes up regretting her decision to be a cat. Leafpool tells her she'd make good memories as a cat, and make all four Clans proud of her. Five days later, all the sick cats are healthy, except for Jayfeather and Spiderleg, who still have whitecough. Furrypaw is told to get tansy , and she asks if Firepaw could come. Jayfeather comments that she hung out with Firepaw a lot, so Furrypaw quickly leaves and gets Firepaw to help her look for herbs. They stop by the lake to swim because it's something Furrypaw likes to do. Firepaw admits that he felt like he was running away from his brother to spend time with her, and Furrypaw feels guilty, so she quickly climbs out of the lake and they collect tansy then go back to camp. Furrypaw tells Firepaw to spend the day with his brother. Furrypaw asks Jayfeather if she can visit her parents, and after some arguing, he tells her that if Bramblestar says it was fine she could go. Bramblestar tells her that because it was the half-moon that night she couldn't go, so she goes back into the clearing. It starts to snow, and as Firepaw and Bramblepaw walk into camp, she throws snowballs at them. They start a snowball fight, and are interrupted by Bramblestar making Sparkpaw and Alderpaw warriors with the names Sparkheart and Alderclaw. Jayfeather tells Furrypaw it's time to go to the Moonpool, but Leafpool takes her, since Jayfeather is sick. The medicine cats question who Furrypaw was, and when Leafpool tells them, they rudely call her "that weird Twoleg cat". Furrypaw feels offended, but Kestrelflight recovers by asking her what her favorite thing to do as a Twoleg was. She starts singing some random songs to demonstrate her favorite thing--singing. They finally get to the Moonpool, where Leafpool performs her ceremony . She drinks from the pool, and meets countless deceased ThunderClan cats, who all greet her warmly. They accept her as a medicine cat, even though the ceremony wasn't performed by a medicine cat. The next day, Furrypaw goes with Squirrelflight Firepaw and Bramblepaw to see her parents, and upon arriving, realizes one of her sisters hadn't been sold. Her sister asks how she knew there were wild cats here, and Furrypaw replies with her Twoleg/Warriors story. Her sister cries that it was the same with her, and Furrypaw realizes that it was her best friend, Kelsey. She offers her to go to ThunderClan with her, and her sister says she loves the idea. Silky disapproves, but no one cares. Bramblestar names Furrypaw's sister Gingerpaw, and they go battle training together with Leafpool. Later, she is seen going to her first Gathering , but without Gingerpaw. When Bramblestar announces Gingerpaw, everyone is upset, so Furrypaw stands up for her. Later that night, she dreams of she and Gingerpaw being killed in a big battle between all four Clans--WindClan RiverClan and ShadowClan being allied together. Furrypaw asks Bramblestar to double the apprentices' training, and for her to be trained as both a medicine cat apprentice as a warrior apprentice. Bramblestar is hesitant at first, and Furrypaw assures him that Gingerpaw would be willing to do it. He agrees, giving her Leafpool as a mentor. She goes on a border patrol and ends up in a fight with Spikefur. She ends up winning, and with few scars to prove it. After a half-moon of training, Furrypaw becomes more and more worried about the battle, and loses her focus during battle training. Leafpool tells her to rest, and she falls asleep, and she wakes up in StarClan 's hunting grounds, where Bluestar gives her a training session. Later, being completely paranoid by the battle, visits the Moonpool, and Bluestar assures her that StarClan would fight alongside ThunderClan. During the battle, she is seen fighting many people--Reedwhisker , Tigerheart (to save Firepaw), Crouchfoot (with Firepaw), Breezepelt (to save Gingerpaw), Petalfur , and then Breezepelt and Crowfeather during a perimeter check, after the others had gone home. She has to fight these two by herself, and it takes a while for anyone else to notice the mini-battle. She finally yowls for help, and Lionblaze comes to her aid. She sits vigil for Squirrelflight after the battle, and is very upset by her foster mother's death. At the Gathering that night, she is one of the witnesses to prove that StarClan was at the battle. She is also seen thanking Bramblestar for standing up for her afterwards, and Bramblestar replies that he had to, since she was the most special cat he'd met. ''Forbidden Love'' Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness'' Coming Soon ''Warriors of Suffering'' In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Short Stories Collection'' Trivia *She has Twoleg blood because she was originally a Twoleg **Her kits have Twoleg blood too *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a kitten with her decided fur color on Google. *Her character is based off the author Gallery Furrypelt.kit.png|Kit version Wikia image.jpg|Apprentice Version Furrypelt.MC.correct.png|Medicine Cat Version Queen version furrypelt.jpg|Queen Version Kin Members '''Mate: : Firepelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Daughter: ' : Mistypelt: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Sons: ' : Rockfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Foxfoot: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Granddaughters: ' : Stripekit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Grandson: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Father: ' : Smoky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Mother: ' : Silky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Foster Mother: : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ' : Gingerheart: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Brothers: ' : Firepelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Siblings: ' : Two unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Half-Brothers: ' : Berrynose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mousewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Half-Sister: ' : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Nephew: ' : Squirreltail : Living (As of Warriors of the Suffering) '''Niece: : Icepelt : Living (As of Warrirors of Suffering) Half-Nephew: : Molewhisker : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Half-Niece: ' : Cherryfall : Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) '''Half-Grandniece : Deerfur : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Half-Grandnephew : Robinfeather Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Tree Quotes Bramblekit: '"''Let's go!" '''Furrykit: ''"Go where?"'' Firekit: '"''To take down the badgers, of course!" 'Furrykit: '"No way! It's breaking the Warrior Code, and there's no way we could take down the badgers anyway!" 'Bramblekit: '"What? Are you too scared?" 'Furrykit: '"No! But I'm not breaking the Warrior Code!" --Bramblekit Firekit and Furrykit after Bramblestar announces badgers on ThunderClan territory (Into the Forest, ''page 23) '''Furrykit: '"What have we done?" 'Bramblekit: '"We killed a cat because we were mouse-brains." 'Furrykit: '"We're idiots!" --Furrykit and Bramblekit after Poppyfrost's death (Into the Forest, ''page 26) "''Oy! I went out here to get catmint! Spiderleg could come down with greencough tomorrow, and we need to be prepared!" --Furrypaw about catmint while exploring the territory with Firepaw and Lionblaze (Into the Forest, page 37) "STOP! Twolegs have many talents that cats don't, or knowledge they've learned, that could help the Clans! I bet none ofyou know how to tie a knot. I bet none of you know how to make a fire when you need a bit of warmth! And it doesn't matter that Gingerpaw and I aren't Clanborn! it doesn't matter that Firestar wasn't Clanborn, or Daisy, or Millie, or anyone else ThunderClan took in! What matters is in your heart! That's what makes you a true Clan cat. And if none of you see that, then you're blind." --Furrypaw defending herself and Gingerpaw at the Gathering (Into the Forest, ''page 78) '''Furrypaw: '"Thanks for standing up for me, Bramblestar." 'Bramblestar: '"I had to. I'm not lying when I say this, Furrypaw, you and Gingerpaw are the most amazing cats I've ever met by far." 'Furrypaw: '"Thanks. Squirrelflight and Firestar and the rest of StarClan agree." 'Bramblestar: '"I can see why. You've got a great future ahead of you. You are very special." --Furrypaw and Bramblestar after a Gathering (Into the Forest, ''page 143) '''Furrypelt: '"Firepelt, I love you." 'Firepelt: '"Furrypelt, you ''can't ''love me, you're a medicine cat!" 'Furrypelt: '"I know, I know, but, I can't resist the feelings I have for you! Don't you feel the same about me?" 'Firepelt: '"I do, but I can't, Furrypelt! I can't have you break the medicine cat code for me!" 'Furrypelt: '"Firepelt! You feel the same way, can't we leave it at that? Can't we just accept we have feelings for each other and move on?" 'Firepelt: '"Furrypelt, I don't think you understand--''" '''Furrypelt: '"I do." --Furrypelt expressing her love for Firepelt (Forbidden Love, ''page 57) '''Jayfeather: '"I'm going to Moonpool tonight, Furrypelt, and you can't come. I'll make something up. ''Please ''don't do anything stupid to give away your pregnancy!" '''Furrypelt: ''"I'm not an idiot! I won't give away my pregnancy!"'' 'Jayfeather: '"This is tought for both of us, but we've worked hard, and we can't blow it now." --Jayfeather and Furrypelt about Furrypelt's pregnancy (Forbidden Love, ''page 61) "''Gratefulness has been the last thing on my mind considering I'm worried my kits will be outsiders in their own Clan! But thank you, for everything you're doing for me. I could never pull this off by myself." --Furrypelt to Jayfeather (Forbidden Love, ''page 77) Ceremonies Furrypaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached teh age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Furrykit, from this day on, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Furrypaw. Jayfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Leafpool, and you have shown great determination and skill. You will mentor Furrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Firepaw! Bramblepaw!" Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Furrypaw's Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony '''Leafpool: '"Furrypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" 'Furrypaw: '"It is." 'Leafpool: '"Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her with your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accoradance with your will." Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 62-63 Furrypelt's Medicine Cat Ceremony '''Jayfeather: '"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Furrypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" 'Furrypaw: '"I do." 'Jayfeather: '"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Furrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Furrypelt. StarClan honors your dedication and enterprise, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Furrypelt! Furrypelt!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''page 31 Tree Coriander Silky Daisy Floss Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Kittypet Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Queen Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters